hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 84 (2011)
A × Fated × Awakening (サダメ×ノ×メザメ, Sadame × no × Mezame) is the 84th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on June 16th, 2013. Overview Gon, Killua, and Kite cause Hagya's squad to retreat back to the nest. Neferpitou awakens and uses Pokkle to learn about Nen. Meanwhile, Colt's own Nen power has been released. Summary On their way to the Queen's nest Kite sense someone were following them from the skies and quickly warned Gon and Killua. Flutter an officer under Hagya commands his fellow dragonflies ant like to distract the three while attacking them from distance.The three starts to run when the flying ants are visible Gon and Killua try to attack them but couldn't hit them due to the trees where the ants are hiding, Kite knew that the flying ants are luring them to a trap on where Hagya and Hina hides through a grass and strike the three bu using Hagya's fangs. Meanwhile Peggy and Rammot went to the butcher's place and ask weather he have seen a rare human which Zazan brought unfortunately they couldn't determine weather he was eaten by the Queen or he escaped. In the place where a pile of bones where place Pokkle is seen alive and hiding from the Ants. While Peggy continues to bug the butcher, Rammot plans on learning his new found ability in order for him to become King but suddenly a dark aura is felt when one of the Royal guards of the queen awakens. Hagya witness the power of Kite and instantly kills all of the dragonflies ant like except flutter, While Kite and the others walks towards them, Hagya quickly retreats as he understand his situation and knew that they can't win against Kite and the others he realize that no matter how powerful he is now there are others who are more stronger than him a lesson he learns from death however he is eager to learn in order to become more stronger. Kite decides to follow them knowing that it will lead them to the Queen's nest. With one of the royal guards presence Rammot struck in fear and quickly gave up his dreams he bows down to the royal guard after he is been touch by him he suddenly understands that his power is to serve the King. While walking away the royal guard sense Pokkle who is hiding under a pile of skeletons is captured. After learning about the rare human powers and how to collect information by using the brain of a human. He operates Pokkle's brain by using anttena to where Pokkle is being controlled and tells them all about Nen.Meanwhile Colt triggers his nen powers. After learning Nen the Royal Guard asked Rammot to take the water divination to where Rammot falls under Enhancer shortly the royal guard take his turn and falls under specialist to where Peggy states that the royal guard already knew Nen right after he was born and without fighting a rare human. The royal guard reveals her name that the Queen gave to him which is Neferpitou. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc